


And So It Goes, We Found Our Sweet Disaster

by magnetohmy



Series: Love In the Temporal Zone [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Coming In Pants, Drugged Sex, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 10:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15772458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnetohmy/pseuds/magnetohmy
Summary: Len recounts the story of the time he and Mick did Ecstasy.





	And So It Goes, We Found Our Sweet Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not condone or encourage drug use. However, I also cannot stop you. If you decide to try MDMA (Ecstasy), do so in the company of people you trust, and keep yourself hydrated. Stay safe y'all.
> 
> Title from Sweet Disaster by DREAMERS.

“I found drugs, let’s do them.” Mick says, barging into Len’s room without bothering to announce himself.

 

Len looks up from his book, unimpressed. “No. What kind of drugs?”

 

Mick squints at the baggie in his hand. “Molly, probably.”

 

“Probably, hm? Do you not know what you’re about to take?”

 

“It’s X, promise. Come on Lenny, you do some too.” He waves the bag in Len’s face tantalisingly.

 

Len bats it away. “Absolutely not. Remember what happened last time I agreed to doing anything amphetamine related with you?”

 

“No.” Mick said with a wicked and unconvincing grin. He fishes a tablet from the bag, pops it into his mouth and chases it with a gulp from the beer he was holding. Then he plops down on the couch next to Len. “Tell me about it. I like your stories.”

 

Len sighs through his nose and closes the book he’d been reading. “Alright, if it’ll keep you from bothering anyone else. This was about 20 years ago, and we had just finished a rather impressively planned heist, if I do say so myself. You were grumpy because I didn’t let you burn anything, but that was about to change.”

 

___

 

Mick was frowning deeply, chin in his hand, eyes trained on Len, who was glaring right back. 

 

“I can’t believe you didn’t let me burn anything again.”

 

“You know the rules Mick. If it doesn’t fit into the plan, it’s not going to happen.”

 

“Sometimes I think you secretly hate me and want me to get so bored I die, boss.”

 

“That’s… harsh and untrue to say the least.” Len pulled out a chair and sat across from Mick. “Next time, I’ll let you light something up.”

 

Mick brightened immediately. “Speaking of,” He pulled a dime bag from his front pocket and shoved it at Len. “Check out what I swiped from a dealer tonight.”

Len looked at the bag, expecting to see weed, but he didn’t. Instead he saw half a dozen yellow pills in the shape of smiley faces. He looked up at Mick. “Mick. What are those.”

 

“Ecstacy, man. Real pure too.”

 

“What does that have to do with lighting up?”

 

Mick waved his hand as though that would explain everything. “Forget it. You want one?”

 

“I don’t know.” Len was the one frowning now.

 

“Come on Lenny. You need to chill out.”

 

“Don’t you usually tell me I’m too chill?”

 

“Not the point.” Mick opened the bag and pulled out two tablets, holding one out to Len. “Last chance before I take both and have fun without you.”

 

Len rolled his eyes, took one of the pills and swallowed it. Mick took his with water and then smiled reassuringly. “Let’s go somewhere more comfortable and wait for it to kick in.”

 

Somewhere more comfortable ended up being the couch made of crates and old pillows in the corner of their safehouse. The first half hour was bored, impatient silence broken only by the rhythmic tapping of Mick’s foot bouncing against the floor. At around 36 minutes in, Len began to feel anxious. His mouth was dry, stomach twisting into knots, palms sweating. He rubbed them against his thighs and looked at Mick, who seemed equally uncomfortable.

 

“Think we got some bad shit?” He asked.

 

“Dunno. Let’s wait a bit more.”

 

A bit more was all it took. The restless anxiety was soon replaced with a slow feeling of euphoria, spreading throughout Len’s body. Warmth rolled across him in waves, tingling out into his fingers and toes. Len stretched his arms above his head, waving his fingers through the air which suddenly felt rather thick. The dim light of the safehouse, cast from a bare bulb hanging from the ceiling, seemed to shimmer like a puddle of oil in the sun. Everything in the room looked a thousand times more interesting, from the table covered in blueprints, to the questionable stains on the walls. 

 

Len looked at Mick again, wanting confirmation that he was rolling too, to find Mick was already staring at him, mouth slightly agape.

 

“God…” He breathed. “You’re beautiful…”

 

Len reached for him without thinking, curling into Mick’s side and nuzzling at his neck. Mick smelled amazing, like smoke and fire and sweat, and something else Len couldn’t quite define. Something very distinctly Mick.

 

The contact was electrifying as Mick’s hands ran across Len’s arms, down his sides and up into his shirt. Len shivered despite the heat coursing through him, as fingers brushed across his skin with careful reverence. Burdened by the sensation moving through water, Len swung his legs over Mick’s and straddled his thighs. He put his hands on Mick’s face, stroking his cheekbones and eyebrows and jawline, paying special attention to that strong aquiline nose that had yet to be broken. 

 

Len stopped at Mick’s lips, his full pouty lips, and rubbed his thumbs against them. Mick’s tongue flicked out and licked the pad of Len’s thumb, making him shudder. It was like getting tazed in a very pleasant way. Len couldn’t suppress a moan. Mick, who has just been gazing at him in wonder, reached up slowly and pulled Len’s hands from his face. He laced their fingers together and squeezed sending shockwaves of sensation through both of them.

 

Len decided to follow what his intuition was screaming at him, leaned down and kissed Mick. It wasn’t the first time they had kissed, but it was the first time it had felt this incredible. Mick’s lips were like the flames he loved so much, burning hot but with a certain softness, parting instantly under the pressure. Mick untangled their fingers and instead threaded his through Len’s curls, petting and tugging gently. Normally Len would throw a fit about having his hair touched, but right now it felt like heaven on earth. 

 

Their kisses were barely that, more gentle brushes of lips than anything. Any more contact would have been too much. Len felt the sudden, desperate need to remove his shirt and pulled away to do so. Mick let him go reluctantly, not looking him in the eye. Len’s shirt landed on the floor and Mick’s followed shortly after. 

 

Mick’s huge hands jumped to Len’s slim chest, caressing him like he could break or disappear at any moment. He sighed heavily, leaning forward to ghost mouth over one of Len’s peaked nipples. Len let out a pleasured yelp, then dragged Mick’s face back up to kiss him again, more properly this time. Their tongues tangled together, an endless tingling ebb and flow of sensation. 

 

Mick was the one to pull away first now, cupping Len’s face and gazing at him in wonder. “You are just the prettiest thing I ever did see Lenny. Never saw eyes like that on anyone else. Think I never will.”

 

“Fuck, Mick. No one compares to you.”

 

“You do.” Mick responded quietly, yanking Len closer and burying his face in his shoulder. “Hotter’n hell, twice as scary.”

 

Len threw his head back as Mick began to lick and suck his way up Len’s neck. He gripped Mick’s shoulders tightly, feeling a hickey being bitten into the skin below his ear. Len slipped backwards off Mick’s lap, landing on the floor with a thud. It didn’t hurt, more shocked some sobriety into him. Not enough to make him want to stop what they were doing. He reached a hand out to Mick, who took it and joined him on the floor. 

 

Mick framed Len’s skinny body with his own wide frame, kissing him again. Slow and soft and langid, hands back in Len’s hair. Len wrapped his legs around Mick’s waist, pulling him down so they were chest to chest. Scraping his nails down Mick’s back, Len revealed in the trembling of his muscles. Mick released Len’s lips and looked at him, smiling in a way Len had never seen before. Like he was finally at peace, free from the demons in his mind.

 

“Love you. I ever said that before? Don’t think so. It’s true though. And I love you more everyday.”

 

Len reached up and brushed some errant hairs from Mick’s sweaty face. “Love you too. More than I could possibly say.” 

 

Mick turned his head slightly and kissed Len’s palm, then nipped at his thumb playfully and sat back, detaching Len’s legs from around him. “Take your pants off Lenny. Wanna suck you.”

 

In Len’s drug-addled state, that sounded like the best idea anyone had ever had. It probably would have been pretty good sober too. Len undid the button on his jeans and wiggled out of them. Mick helped with his boxers, using it as an excuse to run his hands along Len’s long legs. Every move he made Mick looked more in awe at what was in front of him.

 

He laid his palms flat against Len’s thighs. “I could look at you all day. Won’t though. Got a job to do, huh?” Mick wrapped a hand around Len’s cock, which had been laying limp between his legs but suddenly jumped to attention.

 

Len keened, fingers scrambling for purchase on the floor. Every nerve in his body was sparking as Mick’s hand moved slowly up and down, reveling in the sensation. Mick lowered himself, kissing the head of Len’s cock and making him moan loudly.

 

Mick so rarely was the one giving the blowjobs, and never ever took so much care and time when he did. It was usually over in minutes so they could get to the main event, nothing more than a formality. Today however, he treated Len’s throbbing dick like a hard candy, letting it warm in his mouth, sucking with a maddeningly torpid pace that Len could easily compare to torture.

 

Len was already floating on the edge of orgasm, heightened senses and raw nerves giving him so much more pleasure than he could have ever anticipated. He shakily tugged at Mick’s hair, trying to get him to let him. Mick did so, looking curious and slightly disappointed.

 

“Somethin’ wrong?” He asked, licking his lips.

 

“Wanna kiss you while I cum.” Len responded, letting go of Mick’s hair and reaching for his biceps instead.

 

Mick obliged and slid up to meet Len’s lips again, grinding his still clothed crotch against Len’s weeping erection. Len practically cried into Mick’s mouth, the friction was almost more divine than the tongue that had preceded it.

 

It didn’t take long from there, both men panting and writhing against each other. Len came, chanting “I love you” like a mantra against Mick’s mouth. Mick came too with a shuddering breath and a gasp of “Oh god, Lenny…”

 

Len rode the afterglow of orgasm for much longer than usual, the cold stone of the floor they were still lying on a welcome relief for his heated skin. He ran a hand through Mick’s hair and kissed him deeply. Though he was far from sated, there was a deep contentment spreading through his body. Mick was everything he needed, and that would never change.

 

___

 

“...And then we fucked a few more times and passed out on the kitchen floor. You woke up and drank so much water you puked and my ass hurt so bad I couldn’t walk for two days.”

 

“Sounds like a good time. Don’t you wanna repeat it?” Mick asks, latching onto Len’s body like a limpet, most of his clothes discarded at some point during the story.

 

“Too much emotional vulnerability. I never want to be that much of an open book again.”

 

Mick laughs, trying to slide his hands up Len’s shirt. He stops trying after a few failures and settles for humping at Len’s thigh. Then he pauses and looks up at his partner.

 

“Lenny? Do you… do you still love me? Like you did back then?”

 

Len looks down at Mick, looking more vulnerable than he had ever seen him before. Pupils blown, lips slightly parted, looking equally hopeful and fearful. Len knows immediately what his answer is.

 

“Yes. I know we’ve been through a lot lately, to say the least. Had some fights, been separated through time, both lost some things along the way. But yes, I still love you. I don’t think that will ever change.”

 

The fear disappears from Mick’s face and he leans up to give Len a kiss. Their first kiss in at least two years. It’s a bittersweet thought, but Len pushes it from his mind. He’s back now, and that’s all that matters.

 

Mick pulls away, still smiling goofily. “Did gettin’ lost in time make your lips softer or am I just trippin’ real hard?”

 

Len can’t help the laugh that bubbles up from deep inside him. “You’re a hot mess, Mick.”

 

Mick pulls Len to face him fully. “‘N you’re a sweet disaster Lenny.”

 

“We’re made for each other.” Len says dryly, wrapping his arms around Mick’s neck.

 

Mick kisses him again. “Y’know, I think you owe me a beej. Never gave me one last time we did this.”

 

Len rolls his eyes. “Fine. But only because I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think I represented the experience of being on E very well, but that's not the point here.
> 
> This is part 2.5 of an series I'm working on, but it got finished first so it's going up first, because that's how chronological order works when you're dealing with time travel.
> 
> magnetohmy.tumblr.com/


End file.
